HF 036
7:15:01 PM Josh: So, previously, stuff happened. 7:15:09 PM Josh: Death put off picking a new apprentice. 7:15:26 PM Josh: Hank met and was almost killed by her concerned brother, Dream. 7:15:31 PM Josh: Creed made a deal. 7:15:36 PM Josh: Taeral's alive again. 7:15:43 PM Josh: Lots of stuff. 7:16:05 PM Josh: So, it is still night. Taeral's gone off to bed. Does anyone wanna do something other than sleep? 7:16:37 PM Quill: Quill doesn't have anything. 7:16:57 PM Josh: Actually, can I get some perception checks, now that I think about it? 7:17:53 PM Quill: ((14)) 7:17:58 PM Anna: 13 7:18:01 PM Josh: Ok, then. 7:18:03 PM Josh: Good to know. 7:18:26 PM Josh: So, I guess we'll skip ahead to the next day. 7:19:08 PM Quill: ((Nobody notices Taeral's ominous glowing red eyes and how he says NOW AT THIS MOMENT NEW FLESH.)) 7:19:26 PM Josh: ((Could be)) 7:19:38 PM Josh: You guys awaken the next morning, no more evil dreams. 7:21:28 PM Hank: Hank heads to the kitchen. 7:22:06 PM Josh: As you head to the kitchen, you find a familiar figure sitting at the table. William. Dressed in some nicer armor than normal, and a set that even fits properly on his body. 7:22:25 PM Josh: William: "Hank." 7:23:08 PM Hank: Good morning William. 7:23:34 PM Josh: William: "Yes. I hope so. Be happy when this day is over, if I'm being honest." 7:24:26 PM Josh: William reaches into his belt and pulls out something round and metal. "I had something to show all of you." 7:24:40 PM Hank: A metal ball? 7:25:13 PM Josh: He places it on the table. It is a medal, similar to your guard badge, but with Rune's AEGIS logo printed on it. 7:26:17 PM Josh: William: "I recall you guys put in an order for badges." 7:26:45 PM Anna: Anna makes her way into the common area. She seems a bit distracted. 7:27:39 PM Hank: I am sure if it was just badges you would have sent a courier, what else is up William? 7:28:02 PM Josh: William: "Hello, Anna. Everything alright?" 7:28:32 PM Anna: Probably. 7:28:50 PM Josh: William: "I was just showing the new badges. There is a trick to them as well, as requested by you during our funds meeting." 7:29:32 PM Josh: William pulls out another, identical badge. "Hank, pick up your badge, please." 7:29:57 PM Hank: Hank picks up a badge. 7:30:09 PM Josh: William whispers into his badge. 7:30:26 PM Quill: Quill comes out. "Hi William. How's things?" 7:30:47 PM Josh: William: "Ah, Quillyn. Hello." 7:31:28 PM Quill: Quillyn? Just Quill. You sound like my aunt when you call me Quillyn. 7:31:35 PM Hank: Yes I can, that will take some getting used to. 7:32:08 PM Hank: What is the maximum range on the badges? 7:32:39 PM Josh: William: "One point five miles, assuming there are no magical barriers or interference in between, of course." 7:33:08 PM Anna: Impressive. 7:33:08 PM Josh: William: "I know the requested item was an earring, but to make it smaller would make the spell less potent, so it was explained to me." 7:33:42 PM Josh: William: "I have one for each of you, and a sixth for myself, just in case." 7:33:55 PM Quill: Does it work cross plane? That comes up more than one would expect. 7:34:06 PM Josh: William: "I doubt they do." 7:34:29 PM Josh: William: "But that has not been tested, yet." 7:35:04 PM Josh: William: "Not a lot of people I can trust to make those tests." 7:35:25 PM Josh: William: "So...how is everyone getting ready for the parade tonight. You are all coming, I assume." 7:35:49 PM Quill: Yes, yes. STill not sure what Argesh has to show us. 7:36:26 PM Quill: So, if one of us talks on these things, all of us hear it, right? 7:37:12 PM Josh: William: "Yes, assuming you are speaking directly and willfully into it." 7:37:26 PM Josh: William: "And assuming the other person is in direct contact with it." 7:38:33 PM Josh: William: "From sight, it will just seem like an ordinary hunk of metal, it is even protected against Detect Magic and other such spells." 7:39:03 PM Anna: Very impressive. 7:40:00 PM Rune: Rune steps in hastily. "Am I late? What time is it? I never sleep in!" 7:40:10 PM Anna: Ah, hello. 7:40:15 PM Quill: It's not that late. 7:40:16 PM Josh: William: "It is still pretty early. Hello, Rune." 7:40:27 PM Quill: William was just sitting in our kitchen waiting for us. LIke he does. 7:40:51 PM Rune: Oh. He does? 7:40:53 PM Josh: William: "I was showing off your new badges, which double as a communication device." 7:41:05 PM Rune: Rune brightens. 7:41:09 PM Rune: Did you get one for Taeral? 7:41:19 PM Josh: William: "..." 7:41:21 PM Quill: I don't think he knows about Taeral yet. 7:41:46 PM Rune: I usually just assume he knows everything. 7:41:52 PM Josh: Taeral enters, wearing one of Rune's more gender-neutral robes. 7:42:14 PM Josh: William: "These days, I find I know less than I would like." 7:42:16 PM Rune: Rune starts making tea. 7:42:37 PM Rune: That's how the other half live. 7:42:42 PM Quill: A deal was made with the Marquis that will 100% totally not backfire on us. 7:43:09 PM Josh: William's face pales. 7:43:37 PM Hank: Don't look at me this time that was all Creed apparently. 7:43:48 PM Quill: Yeah, we were not involved. 7:44:02 PM Rune: I don't think I've made any deals with higher powers. 7:44:17 PM Josh: William: "Not for lack of trying." 7:44:34 PM Anna: Huh. I still have yet to come into contact with the Marquis. From what I've seen, he looks like an ashling. 7:44:36 PM Rune: That wasn't a deal at all. 7:45:01 PM Rune: That was a sacrifice. There's a great deal of difference. One doesn't expect anything back out of a sacrifice. 7:45:09 PM Rune: And she didn't want it anyway. 7:45:19 PM Josh: William: "...she?" 7:45:29 PM Quill: Hi, Taeral. I'm assuming you are starving, being freshly rebodied. 7:45:39 PM Josh: William: "Famished." 7:45:42 PM Rune: I would hope the Marquis isn't one of those. 7:45:46 PM Quill: HOpefully not for human flesh. 7:45:51 PM Josh: Taeral: "I will get breakfast going." 7:45:53 PM Quill: Or elf flesh. 7:45:55 PM Rune: ... hopefully. 7:46:05 PM Quill: Or tiefling or half-orc flesh. 7:46:09 PM Rune: Or demon people, or tree people. Or any people. 7:46:26 PM Anna: Or titanium, iron, or anything else that makes up my structure. 7:46:47 PM Josh: William: "...Do any of you want to tell me about any guests you plan to bring to the parade?" 7:46:58 PM Rune: A crime lord might come. 7:47:11 PM Josh: William: "...somehow, I wasn't expecting you to be that direct." 7:47:20 PM Rune: You can try to arrest him, but I doubt it'd take. 7:47:32 PM Josh: William: "Will you help me do it?" 7:47:41 PM Quill: Yeah, we made a deal for some vampire proofing for the house. 7:47:42 PM Rune: No. I'm hoping to corrupt him instead. 7:47:44 PM Quill: Quill points at the door. 7:48:07 PM Josh: William: "You're going to corrupt the crime lord?" 7:48:07 PM Quill: Because vampires ALSO hate us. 7:48:17 PM Rune: Everyone hates us. 7:48:25 PM Josh: Taeral: "I don't hate us." 7:48:31 PM Rune: Which probably means we're helping. It usually does. 7:48:42 PM Rune: And you're part of us, Taeral, you don't count. 7:48:52 PM Quill: Yep. 7:49:13 PM Quill: Taeral can just have my badge. He has seniority anyway, he was here first. 7:49:35 PM Josh: Taeral: "...um...I don't want it, actually." 7:49:54 PM Quill: Why not? It's probably only lightly bugged. 7:50:10 PM Josh: Taeral: "...Rune, can I talk with you after breakfast?" 7:50:26 PM Rune: .... I think you'd better talk to me now, actually. 7:50:39 PM Josh: Taeral: "...outside then, please?" 7:50:47 PM Rune: Rune nods. 7:50:56 PM Rune: Rune heads out there. 7:51:00 PM Josh: Taeral follows her out. 7:51:37 PM Hank: Has anyone seen Gerald this morning? 7:51:42 PM Quill: Not yet. 7:54:01 PM Josh: William: "I should warn you, I knew about the deal you made with Darksbane." 7:54:15 PM Quill: I mean, I think we were assuming that. 7:54:29 PM Quill: I think we generally think you know everything. 7:55:10 PM Hank: And to be fair I was hallucinating when said deal was made. I dislike having anything to do with him. 7:56:14 PM Quill: I wasn't hallucinating just yet at that point, myself. But it seemed wise to keep a working relationship with him. 7:56:42 PM Josh: William: "I am going to be arresting him once the parade ends." 7:57:02 PM Josh: William: "The parade should give me enough time to block all possible exits." 7:57:03 PM Quill: Have at. IT wasn't part of the deal that we keep him unarrested. 7:57:56 PM Hank: As long as we survive argesh's surprise I am all for the attempt, however I am sure he will be expecting something like that. 7:58:00 PM Quill: And that's if Argesh's surprise that he wanted us all to see wasn't his army of trained dracoliches. 7:58:16 PM Rune: ((It's neeeeever gonna take.)) 8:00:55 PM Josh: William: "I doubt Argesh is planning an attack. This is posturing, whatever it is." 8:02:27 PM Hank: If we have learned anything in the past couple weeks it is to expect the worst possible scenario. 8:02:47 PM Quill: Yes. And I'm not saying he's gonna attack with the dracoliches. Just show them off. 8:03:59 PM Hank: Do you know where the parade is taking place? 8:04:57 PM Josh: William: "Our section will by the Citadel." 8:05:20 PM Josh: William: "Right beneath it, in fact." 8:05:22 PM Anna: Good to know. 8:07:53 PM Quill: What time is it, again? 8:08:12 PM Josh: William: "Approaching ten by now, I'd say." 8:09:12 PM Quill: I mean, the parade. 8:09:47 PM Josh: William: "Oh...late...I think it begins around sun down." 8:11:07 PM Josh: William: "I need to get going, I'm afraid. Have to meet some dignitaries at the Sky Dock." 8:11:20 PM Quill: Enjoy! 8:11:35 PM Anna: I hope that goes well. 8:12:25 PM Josh: William: "It is not meant to be enjoyed. If you guys wish, you may want to stop by. I understand all the magical candidates will be there, either arriving or greeting." 8:13:50 PM Quill: Maybe we will. 8:15:54 PM Anna: I mean, it's not like I have any other pressing business to attend to, at the moment. 8:16:40 PM Anna: I don't even have to take the time to enamel my armor, thanks to our not-quite-law-abiding associate. 8:17:07 PM Josh: William waves and leaves. 8:17:20 PM Quill: Quill waves. 8:17:27 PM Anna: Anna also waves 8:19:26 PM Quill: When were we supposed to go and get fancy clothes? 8:19:55 PM Anna: I am unsure. 8:20:00 PM Anna: Drat. 8:20:58 PM Hank: Sometime in the morning I think but I don't remember a specific time or anything. 8:21:19 PM Josh: You hear a knocking on the door. 8:21:25 PM Quill: Quill answers it. 8:24:12 PM Josh: Standing there is a fellow in a patchwork cloak, clutching a large bag, his face obscured by a hood and eye-patch. 8:24:42 PM Josh: Man: "Hello, good sir! Might I come in and get out of this harsh and windy weather!" 8:25:23 PM Quill: The eyepatch is a bit much, don't you think? And if I wasn't meant to recognize you, why would I even let you in? 8:25:50 PM Josh: The man pauses and takes off the eyepatch and hood. It is Jamaros. 8:25:58 PM Quill: Quill lets him in. 8:26:06 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I'll get you, again, one of these. Just you wait." 8:28:10 PM Quill: Go with the hood, or the eyepatch, not both. Dont' cover your hair, just use your natural hair, that'll throw people off. Minimal cosmetic changes but a change in posture and persona would throw a lot of people off, too. 8:28:38 PM Quill: Never address someone as 'good sir', either, that's a giveaway. 8:28:52 PM Rune: Rune wanders in with Taeral, teary-eyed. "Oh, it's Jam." 8:29:03 PM Rune: ... now I want toast. 8:29:16 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Hey, I'll have you know-- Hey, Rune." 8:29:27 PM Quill: Quill eyes Taeral. 8:29:39 PM Rune: Rune sniffles. 8:29:55 PM Josh: Taeral sulks. 8:30:07 PM Josh: Jamaros throws his bag onto the table. 8:31:35 PM Josh: Jamaros: "So, let's see what Father Darksbane brought for the good girls and boys." 8:32:15 PM Rune: I don't think that any of us qualify for that. 8:32:32 PM Rune: Are you a father? 8:32:42 PM Josh: He pulls out the dark, starry dress and hands it towards Rune. "I think we hold different standards of good, and I sincerely hope not." 8:32:45 PM Quill: If you're not, that's a creepy thing to say. 8:33:19 PM Josh: Jamaros: "It was a Father Winter, thing. You know, like during Winter's Crest?" 8:33:44 PM Rune: Never heard of it. Oh, I think that one's Creed's. 8:33:52 PM Quill: Also I'm older than you. 8:34:09 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I know. It shows." 8:34:28 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I still have the pendant for Anna." 8:34:45 PM Quill: I dunno, I think you'd look good in that. Besides, doesn't Creed have her fancy noble clothes she was gonna wear? 8:35:12 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Lady Creed did say she would bring her own. And this will just go to waste, otherwise." 8:35:13 PM Anna: I think I celebrated that holiday once. A friend gave me booze. It was kind of awkward. 8:35:17 PM Rune: It would be much too short on me. It fit her perfectly though. 8:36:00 PM Anna: it, lag. 8:36:13 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...fine, I'll wear it. Nobody here appreciates what I do for them." 8:36:55 PM Rune: It'll look pretty on you. Just make sure to have proper breasts this time. 8:37:05 PM Rune: Or none at all, then you don't have to worry about bras. 8:37:10 PM Josh: Jamaros digs into his bag. "I was hoping to be a man this time around, but the female disguise works better at throwing the cops, anyhow." 8:37:22 PM Rune: William knows you're coming. 8:37:44 PM Josh: Jamaros starts fiddling with a pocket and stop. "...really? ...hm." 8:37:50 PM Rune: Of course he does. 8:38:01 PM Rune: You never said not to tell him, anyway. 8:38:12 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...you didn't." 8:38:18 PM Rune: And he's probably going to try to arrest you. 8:38:20 PM Rune: Of course I did. 8:38:36 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...well...I feel there's a real lack of trust here." 8:38:38 PM Rune: And don't pretend like you didn't want me to. 8:39:15 PM Quill: We've been dealing with a lot of shit lately, and it's generally easier for us to just cut to the chase, we find. 8:39:32 PM Rune: Walking into a dangerous situation when everybody is going to be after you and then escaping in some flashy outrageous way is exactly what you like best in the whole world. 8:39:41 PM Josh: Jamaros pulls a pin out of his pocket and puts it on. As he does, his form turns into a gorgeous, curvy, blonde haired woman. 8:39:45 PM Rune: You ought to give me a bouquet and a box of chocolates for telling him. 8:39:51 PM Rune: It'll make the whole story much better. 8:40:11 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...ok, now it's creepy how well you know me." 8:40:31 PM Rune: You're not nearly as subtle as you think. 8:41:16 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Now you're just being catty." 8:41:37 PM Josh: Jamaros: "It's like I'm back in high school." 8:41:39 PM Rune: No, I haven't scratched anyone or coughed up a hair ball into your shoe yet. 8:41:54 PM Quill: She's not wrong. A subtle person would have sent someone else to deal with us. 8:42:17 PM Josh: Jamaros: "But then I wouldn't hear the thank yous." 8:42:18 PM Rune: .... and you're overdoing it again. Well, I suppose it doesn't matter, since he'll know anyway. 8:42:34 PM Josh: Jamaros: "What do you mean?" 8:43:22 PM Rune: Well, you're always either beautiful or hideous, and it makes it very obvious you're you. You ought to try being ordinary and dull, but I suppose you don't like blending in really. 8:44:32 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I'm going to a party for rich dignitaries wearing what most would consider a fortune on their hands and neck. Nobody there will look ordinary or dull." 8:44:47 PM Anna: True enough. 8:45:40 PM Josh: Jamaros: "If you are worried about being upstaged, I can pull out an older version of the Jess form you met that one time." 8:46:11 PM Rune: Nobody can upstage a six foot tall demon girl. 8:46:23 PM Josh: Jamaros: "...that is an excellent point." 8:46:25 PM Rune: I wish they could. 8:48:54 PM Anna: I mean, I imagine a suitably vain mage with a passion for wearable pyrotechnics could at least draw some of the attention off you. 8:49:14 PM Quill: I could do it. It's practically my job. 8:49:31 PM Rune: That's true. I'm just saying, it's normal that people stare at me all the time. 8:50:02 PM Rune: It might be new and interesting if they didn't, but I don't think I would ever worry about being upstaged. 8:51:51 PM Josh: Jamaros: "How do you feel about gold and slinky? I think it might go with the blue in your complexion." 8:52:31 PM Rune: ... Quill, you decide, you're better at clothes than me. Or at least give him another opinion, you're both better at clothes than me. 8:53:08 PM Josh: Jamaros: "And the paladin didn't want help, if I recall." 8:53:37 PM Rune: Hank will probably wear armor. Or he can wear that thing from the Winter Court, that showed his chest all out. 8:53:40 PM Quill: Slinky is good. Gold isn't Rune, though. Something dark. 8:54:21 PM Josh: He reaches into his bag and pulls out a black slinky dress with some feathers on the shoulder and an open back. "How's this?" 8:55:15 PM Hank: And yes, I never want any help from you Mr. Darksbane. 8:56:48 PM Rune: Oh, the feathers are nice. 8:57:03 PM Rune: They remind me of the kenku. 8:57:19 PM Quill: Quill nods. 8:58:19 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Ok, we have a winner. Quill, I have some more traditional and theatrical pieces if you want them." 8:58:53 PM Josh: He pulls out a sort of renaissance era outfit, with tights and...what do you call them? Those pouffy things around the crotch and but. 8:59:12 PM Josh: It's a dark, royal purple, with bits of that are a deep blue. 8:59:49 PM Quill: I'm good, I have some fancy clothes already. 9:00:17 PM Rune: Oh, that's a pretty color, though. 9:00:31 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Alright, suit yourself. I'll be back here about six so you may escort me to the parade. Sound good?" 9:00:53 PM Rune: All right. Try not to steal fire from the gods or something before that. 9:00:54 PM Anna: That works, yeah. 9:00:58 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Sounds like a plan." 9:01:21 PM Josh: Jamaros: "I stole fire from a giant, once. ...Not quite the same thing." 9:01:34 PM Josh: Jamaros: "Anyway, I'll see you tonight." 9:01:51 PM Rune: Gods are worse. Later! 9:02:21 PM Josh: Jamaros goes back to his normal self and leaves with the bag. 9:04:36 PM Quill: Quill turns back to Rune and Taeral. "So what's going on?" 9:04:55 PM Josh: Taeral: "What?" 9:05:29 PM Rune: He's leaving. 9:06:30 PM Anna: I guess I can understand, but I am still saddened by this. 9:07:05 PM Josh: Taeral: "I wish to rebuild my lab somewhere out of town. Nearby, but not so near as to be noticed by the guild." 9:07:42 PM Rune: Rune starts crying a little bit again. 9:07:58 PM Josh: Taeral puts an arm around her shoulders. 9:09:16 PM Quill: Why out of town? Why can't you just do it here? We already have anti-vampire wards. We still need your advice and counsel. And besides, Rune is your apprentice. 9:09:32 PM Rune: Rune bawls onto Taeral's shoulder. 9:10:36 PM Josh: Taeral: "I am currently still legally dead and processed by the city and the guild. If I am suddenly seen walking around, alive, it raises questions. Questions of necromancy. Which brings the witch hunters and...well...you can imagine what happens if they find me here." 9:11:24 PM Quill: We live in a world of magical nonsense. We'll just explain that you got revived by a cleric. 9:12:02 PM Hank: There is also the fact that even if he is cleared of necromancy for coming back to life, his connection to the pale man murders and his past business comes into play. 9:12:04 PM Anna: Which cleric, is likely the problem. 9:12:13 PM Quill: A passing guy. 9:13:30 PM Quill: WE can set him up with a fake identity, and he's a bloody wizard, and he's surrounded by various magic users here, we can disguise him when he goes out. 9:13:59 PM Quill: We can't help you if leave town, Taeral, we can help you here, and you can help us here. 9:14:02 PM Hank: Except if William decides it isn't worth it and goes over our heads. 9:14:34 PM Rune: Rune cries. 9:14:54 PM Josh: Taeral: "...this would be a big cover-up." 9:15:13 PM Quill: I'm super good at lying. 9:16:00 PM Hank: And William has a freaking scrying paper on our team. Hard to lie when you don't know what the person you are lying to knows. 9:16:27 PM Quill: We're already cfzking in over our heads with gods and fae and death and all the Vistani. 9:16:31 PM Josh: Taeral: "Well, William knows now, anyway." 9:17:05 PM Quill: Hank, yesterday you screamed at Death and asked several gods direct questions for no reason, and this daunts you? 9:17:43 PM Quill: We don't tell William, we keep the secret. Doesn't matter if he knows, he said as much, the less he knows the better. 9:18:09 PM Quill: Taeral is one of us. 9:18:20 PM Josh: Taeral: "...*sigh*...I can set up in the basement. I want to study the circle, anyway." 9:18:28 PM Quill: And we are in desperate need of a voice of reason. 9:18:54 PM Josh: Taeral: "My disguise shall not consist of either a long white beard, or a pointed hat." 9:19:59 PM Quill: Nah, we'll figure something out. You can still be an elf, we'll just change your skintone and hair color and you should be good. 9:20:27 PM Quill: As long as we keep the secret and keep Taeral safe, William won't do anything. 9:20:27 PM Rune: Rune snuffles. 9:20:39 PM Rune: Are you really staying? 9:20:54 PM Quill: We just have to keep William out of a situation where he'd half to get involved. 9:21:08 PM Quill: So no eating sapient flesh, Taeral. 9:21:40 PM Josh: Taeral: "Well, for the time being, anyway. And you shall meet me in the basement every night, and follow every one of my instructions, Rune." 9:21:59 PM Josh: Taeral: "I have a body now, I plan to move your training forward unhindered." 9:22:03 PM Rune: Rune beams, and hugs her friend! 9:22:13 PM Rune: Good. Just remember, I need eight hours of actual sleep a night. 9:23:04 PM Josh: Taeral: "Hmph, we shall see about that." 9:23:09 PM Josh: And he smiles and hugs her back. 9:23:55 PM Josh: There's another loud banging on the door, and Taeral heads for the basement. 9:24:06 PM Rune: Come in! 9:25:32 PM Josh: The door opens, to reveal a tall, rail-thin, pale man, his black, oily hair slicked back. You see one eye is a pale blue color, but the other is miscolored, with yellowing whites and a sickly green iris. The flash around that eye seems ragged as well. 9:25:53 PM Josh: In his hand, he's clutching Max, a sack dangling from the boy's belt, his head hanging. 9:26:01 PM Josh: Man: "Is this yours?" 9:27:02 PM Rune: Yes. 9:27:06 PM Quill: He lives here, yeah. 9:27:08 PM Rune: What happened? 9:27:57 PM Josh: Man: "I saw him lifting some coin purses off of people in the street. The size of the one by his side indicates he has been most prolific in this venture." 9:28:30 PM Quill: ((How is this guy dressed?)) 9:28:35 PM Josh: You didn't notice before, but the man is wearing black, distinguished robes and oddly familiar black gloves. 9:28:36 PM Rune: Well, that's horribly illegal and also immoral. Come on, Max, we'd better go to the Citadel. 9:28:56 PM Josh: And a sword is at his side...the same style as other Witch Hunters. 9:29:17 PM Josh: The man releases Max, who runs over to Rune and hides behind her. 9:29:32 PM Quill: Well, thanks for bringing him by, Mr.... 9:29:45 PM Josh: Man: "Ravensgard. Dyame Ravensgard." 9:30:08 PM Quill: We'll set him straight, don't you worry. 9:30:16 PM Quill: Quill pulls out his badge. 9:30:37 PM Rune: Oh, another Ravensgard! How nice to meet you. I knew Esme slightly from the Guild. 9:30:55 PM Josh: His face softens momentarily, but only momentarily. 9:31:31 PM Josh: Dyame: "I am aware of you all as well. Only by reputation, though. ...it does not serve you well." 9:32:10 PM Rune: I know. It's awful, isn't it? Those reporters just twist everything until you sound like monsters. 9:32:41 PM Rune: The Guild misses Esme awfully, by the way. It's quite fallen apart in her absence. I think you could ski in all the mounds of paperwork built up. 9:33:09 PM Josh: Dyame: "From what I saw of my daughter's work, it was barely holding up with her." 9:33:31 PM Rune: I don't think anybody realized quite how much she did until she wasn't doing it anymore. 9:34:53 PM Josh: Dyame: "You would be Rune, then?" 9:35:08 PM Rune: Yes. 9:35:14 PM Josh: Dyame: "I understand you will represent the Guild's interest in the hearings." 9:35:19 PM Rune: And this is Quill and Hank. 9:35:26 PM Quill: Quill waves. 9:35:38 PM Rune: Yes. Though I doubt anyone will really listen to me at all. People don't, you know. 9:35:38 PM Josh: His gaze passes over them almost entirely and sets on Anna. 9:35:48 PM Quill: This message has been removed. 9:35:52 PM Rune: And Anna. And you've met Max, of course. 9:36:11 PM Rune: He ran away and was living in the street for a while, and I think he got used to having to steal to survive. 9:36:28 PM Anna: Anna meets his gaze, careful to keep her eyes un-lit. 9:36:59 PM Josh: His weird eye shifts independently towards Max, as his gaze holds on Anna for a bit before following. 9:37:26 PM Josh: Dyame: "In my day, boys caught stealing wouldn't be sitting down for a week...IF they were lucky." 9:37:55 PM Rune: I don't think that would be helpful, to tell you the truth. It's much worse to have to apologize in person. 9:39:31 PM Josh: Dyame makes a noise of notification. "...Well...I trust you know the proper course of action." 9:39:49 PM Quill: It will be dealt with, no worries. 9:40:07 PM Rune: And everything given back to their proper owners. 9:40:29 PM Josh: Max groans. 9:40:54 PM Hank: So unless there is anything else, I am sure you have plenty to do this morning, other than hang around here. 9:42:05 PM Josh: Dyame: "Very little, actually. Until I am officially appointed...IF I am officially appointed...I have no real duties except to stand and look...proper." 9:42:26 PM Rune: Oh, why don't you sit and have some tea, in that case? Let me see if there are any of those biscuits left... 9:43:07 PM Josh: Dyame: "I would rather not, all the same." 9:43:24 PM Josh: Dyame: "I have no desire to talk, either." 9:43:52 PM Quill: Well, then. Have a nice day. 9:43:53 PM Rune: Oh, all right. Well, thank you for bringing Max in. 9:44:07 PM Josh: Dyame: "I have been talked at the past two days by Mr. Whitestone, and have lost a stomach for it. Your welcome. Have a nice day." 9:44:39 PM Josh: He turns around, his weird eye holding on Rune. Rune, you swear you even feel the eye on you as he walks away. 9:44:49 PM Rune: Rune isn't much bothered by it. 9:45:14 PM Josh: Max: "...it's not like they really needed it. It was just hanging there." 9:45:33 PM Rune: All right, Max, explain. 9:46:40 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. "It's a festival. This is what happens at a festival. I assume he did it for the fun, not because he's desperately starving, though." 9:47:04 PM Rune: Rune eyes Max. 9:47:31 PM Josh: Max: "...If they really needed it, they wouldn't leave it out like that. And I gotta practice, right?" 9:47:59 PM Rune: You don't know whether they need it or not, and you could practice on us. 9:48:24 PM Quill: ((It's a victimless crime! No one died.)) 9:49:01 PM Josh: ((Little does he know, he stole an old woman's heart medicine)) 9:49:06 PM Josh: (( :P )) 9:49:15 PM Hank: He shouldn't be practicing pick pocketing in the first place. 9:49:24 PM Quill: I wouldn't go THAT far. 9:50:03 PM Rune: I wouldn't either. It can be a very useful skill if you want to be on stage. 9:50:09 PM Anna: One thing I'd like to suggest. Perhaps you could try sneaking things into people's pockets, rather than pulling them out? Like a note. 9:50:09 PM Josh: Taeral pops out. "I would go that far. The boy isn't on the street anymore, he should be focusing on more legitimate uses of his talents." 9:50:31 PM Rune: I don't think he wants to learn magic. 9:50:41 PM Hank: And if this gets back to Whitestone he has the perfect reason to remove him from here. 9:51:08 PM Josh: Max looks really guilty at that statement. 9:51:38 PM Rune: Well, we're not going to give him a chance at that. 9:51:57 PM Rune: Which is why we're going to make sure Max is really very thoroughly punished. And why Max is going to let us. 9:52:13 PM Rune: It can't be helped. 9:52:17 PM Josh: Max: "...how so...?" 9:52:42 PM Rune: Because now you're a thief and not everybody even bothers not executing thieves when they catch them. 9:53:15 PM Hank: And where is Gerald he should have shown up when any of these people came to the door? 9:53:19 PM Rune: Of course it's frowned on, but it happens. "Shot while trying to escape." Or they'll just grab you up and put you in a dungeon. And they will catch you for thieving. 9:53:38 PM Quill: Good question. He might be out doing errands, though. 9:53:39 PM Rune: They'll just chase and chase and chase until they do. 9:53:58 PM Josh: Max: "...he's in a room upstairs." 9:54:20 PM Josh: Max: "...sleeping..." 9:54:33 PM Rune: So it would be much better if we could go to the Citadel, give everything back you took and make some sort of arrangement to bring it all back to whoever you took it from, personally, and apologize to them. And I suppose we ought to send a hotdish with you too. Bother. 9:55:30 PM Quill: How do you know that, MAx? 9:55:38 PM Rune: Because he slept him. 9:55:40 PM Rune: Obviously. 9:55:48 PM Josh: Max: "... :( " 9:56:01 PM Quill: Not that obvious, otherwise I wouldn't have asked. 9:56:05 PM Quill: Quill goes upstairs. 9:56:08 PM Rune: So the first one you're going to apologize to is Gerald. 9:57:10 PM Rune: Who's never done you a bit of harm in his life! Who in fact spends practically all his waking life taking care of you! Who do you think washes your clothes? Who tidies up your room when you're not looking? Who cleans the privies? 9:57:57 PM Josh: Max could not look smaller if you fed him a shrink potion. 9:58:15 PM Josh: Quill re-enters with a groggy, angry Gerald. 9:58:32 PM Rune: Now, I want you to think about what you've done and do your best to make it right. 9:58:36 PM Rune: Rune hands Gerald a cup of tea. 9:58:57 PM Josh: Gerald, accepts it graciously. 9:59:02 PM Josh: Max: "...sorry, Gerald." 9:59:39 PM Rune: For? 9:59:54 PM Josh: Max: "...for casting sleep on you when you caught me sneaking out." 10:00:01 PM Josh: Gerald: "...and...?" 10:00:16 PM Josh: Max: "And for stealing the magic cape." 10:00:21 PM Josh: Gerald: "...and?" 10:00:33 PM Josh: Max: "And for hiding gems in your room." 10:00:48 PM Josh: Gerald: "...well...it's a start. Thank you, Miss Rune." 10:01:03 PM Anna: Is this related to the fact that you were hiding outside my room last night? 10:01:05 PM Rune: Rune nods. 10:01:30 PM Josh: Max: "I was trying to sneak some stuff back in, and I heard you get up...so...I hid." 10:02:31 PM Rune: And don't do it again, Max! For one thing, it's so petty. So unbearably small and unworthy. I expected better, I really did! But we're not putting you back at the Guild, that's out of the question. Well, we'll see what William says. I'm sure there will be at least community service involved! 10:03:21 PM Josh: Gerald: "Why don't you all go out and find something fun to do. I can make sure he clears his room of everything he took and takes it to the Citadel." 10:03:36 PM Quill: Oh, that's right, Rune, you weren't here, but Steelfarmer said he was headed to the Sky Dock to meet with the Mage Guild candidates and that we might want to stop by and meet with them. 10:03:58 PM Rune: Bother! I was going to write out my apology notes to go with yours, Max. 10:04:28 PM Rune: ... and be sure you use the good stationery! And mind your spelling. Good spelling is a sign of sincere contrition. 10:05:19 PM Josh: Taeral: "I will help with this as well. Now that I am not leaving, there's no need to have a good-bye day, and I can keep him from casting any other wayward spells." 10:05:30 PM Quill: Hey, Taeral, before we go, what do you know about Esme's dad? 10:05:59 PM Josh: Taeral: "Dyame? ...I remember him being kind of a dick." 10:06:36 PM Josh: Gerald: "Taeral, go with them...I know two others who will make far better guards." 10:06:50 PM Josh: Gerald's head turns towards the Erinyes' room. 10:07:54 PM Quill: It might be good for Taeral to stick here until we can get him set up with a new identity. 10:08:07 PM Josh: Taeral: "I agree." 10:08:09 PM Rune: Just remember, Max, the best way to avoid any fuss from the Witchhunters is to make them know you're truly sorry. And the best way to do that is to be sorry. 10:08:30 PM Josh: Max: "...I'll try." 10:08:55 PM Rune: Well you ought to be! Poor Gerald. 10:09:49 PM Josh: Taeral: "...I only met Dyame a couple times. He came by the academy once when he heard Esme's schoolwork was falling behind. He dragged her out of the room by her ear." 10:12:27 PM Rune: He sounds awful. 10:14:38 PM Josh: Belza at this point, steps out of her room. This is the first time you've actually seen her in a while, and you can see her belly's starting to show, and the rest of her looks...angry. 10:15:05 PM Quill: Hi Belza. 10:16:20 PM Anna: Anna waves a little, but gets ready to dodge an angry demon, if need be. 10:16:34 PM Josh: Belza waves at both of you. 10:17:35 PM Josh: Do you guys wanna go anywhere at this point? 10:17:54 PM Quill: ((Are we going to the Sky Dock?)) 10:18:01 PM Rune: Rune needs to drag Max to the Citadel to be shouted at by William, hopefully. 10:18:13 PM Rune: ((We don't need to RP that out though, you can gloss.)) 10:18:27 PM Josh: ((That's up to the others)) 10:18:41 PM Quill: ((Fine by me, I don't have anything else.)) 10:18:51 PM Anna: fine with glossing over that, yeah. 10:19:16 PM Josh: Ok, here's what I'll say. 10:19:39 PM Josh: You all spend some time clearing the stolen good out of his room and marching him down to the citadel. 10:19:54 PM Josh: Belza and Tiprus follow to learn more about disciplining children. 10:20:27 PM Josh: There's some chewing out, a lot of apology writing, including through hand cramps, and eventually Max is assigned community service under Tim. 10:21:27 PM Rune: Rune makes sure to make it perfectly clear that if anyone learns how to enchant objects in extralegal ways, they will also be pulling broomstick splinters out of places that don't bear mentioning in public. 10:22:08 PM Josh: Roll intimidation and perception. I'll give you advantage on the first because of how many people are behind you. 10:22:34 PM Josh: You can roll out of R20 if logging in is an issue. I trust you to be honest. 10:23:22 PM Rune: Rune also does the eye-glowy thing on them. 10:23:55 PM Josh: Ok. Also, give me a quick perception. Anyone else can join in that too. 10:24:11 PM Quill: Quill adds in an indirect comment about a talking rod of wonder we got from a somewhat addled vendor to aid in the intimidation. 10:24:29 PM Quill: ((19)) 10:24:43 PM Josh: He looks legitimately freaked out and gulps. 10:26:16 PM Josh: So, about this point you see William and some of the ambassadors head for the Sky Dock. And you see a ship land. It is large and impressive. 10:27:36 PM Josh: At this point, we re-enter regular time. 10:28:21 PM Anna: Looks like we arrived just in time. 10:28:36 PM Anna: Just in time for what remains to be seen. 10:28:37 PM Quill: Quill waves at William. 10:28:41 PM Rune: I really want to go on one of those some day... 10:29:01 PM Quill: I'll steal you one at some point as part of a desperate race against time. 10:29:44 PM Rune: ... I think I'd rather go on a luxury one, I'm sure they have spells against air sickness. 10:30:10 PM Josh: ((Why does every d&d group inevitably try to steal an airship?)) 10:30:33 PM Josh: You make your way there? 10:30:34 PM Quill: ((Because there's usually a race against time.)) 10:30:38 PM Anna: just a thing that happens 10:30:39 PM Quill: ((Yep.)) 10:31:43 PM Josh: You arrive at the Sky Dock, take a sort of pulley-elevator up and see a bustling, wide platform, with a number of ships docking and crowds gathering around them. 10:32:38 PM Josh: By the first one, you see Sarron shoving his son, Zharn, onto one as a young woman comes down, dressed in a fine, conservative dress in Kumati style. 10:32:56 PM Quill: Quill looks for William. 10:33:09 PM Josh: The largest one is gathered around the ship you just saw dock and there are a number of people joyously screaming. Argesh heads for that one. 10:33:32 PM Josh: William waits by the area you are, seeming to just want to see everyone disembark at once. 10:34:16 PM Quill: Quill heads over toward him. 10:34:27 PM Josh: William: "Glad you all could make it." 10:34:44 PM Rune: It's been a very interesting day. 10:35:37 PM Josh: William: "I hope you weren't planning to meet Ravensgard or Badbog. They apparently arrived already and won't be meeting the others." 10:35:55 PM Quill: We met Ravensgard. 10:35:59 PM Quill: He came to our house. 10:36:05 PM Josh: William: "...that's a shame." 10:36:12 PM Quill: Yes. 10:36:22 PM Rune: Hauling our ward, who is apparently a pickpocket. And not a good one. 10:36:50 PM Josh: William: "Yes, you had me give him a lecture. One of my better ones, I thought." 10:37:16 PM Josh: William: "How was Dyame? Did he seem to be holding up alright?" 10:37:30 PM Rune: Yes. 10:37:39 PM Rune: He didn't start crying or vowing revenge when I mentioned Esme. 10:38:02 PM Josh: William: "That...wasn't my concern, really, but good." 10:38:07 PM Anna: He seems a bit sick and tired of dealing with people, but I can understand that. 10:38:45 PM Quill: He didn't like us. 10:39:06 PM Rune: Nobody likes us. 10:39:12 PM Hank: To be fair that puts him in the majority of people 10:39:19 PM Rune: I think he thinks we were being soft on Max. 10:39:51 PM Rune: I don't think so. I used to cry for days and days when grandmother made me feel I'd hurt someone, and I didn't care a stitch when she tanned my bottom. 10:40:40 PM Josh: William: "He's a parent. Which means he will always assume he knows all there is to know on parenting." 10:40:50 PM Josh: William: "Speaking of." 10:41:03 PM Josh: Sarron and the other Kumati woman approach first. 10:41:36 PM Anna: Anna straightens her posture. 10:41:52 PM Josh: The woman curtseys and extends a gloved hand towards Quill. 10:42:10 PM Josh: She does so palm down, as if expecting it to be kissed. 10:42:54 PM Quill: Quill does so! He's not bad at etiquette. 10:43:24 PM Josh: William: "Ambassador Dynne. I thought you'd be bringing Zharn to the parade." 10:44:01 PM Josh: Sarron: "My son is going home to reflect on what his actual responsibilities are and what actions are beneath him." 10:44:41 PM Josh: Sarron: "This is my daughter, Princess Saheera Pasaq." 10:45:26 PM Rune: Rune kisses her hand too. Because she IS bad at etiquette. 10:45:35 PM Josh: Saheera giggles. 10:45:46 PM Josh: Saheera: "Thank you." 10:45:58 PM Anna: Anna nods politely. 10:47:40 PM Quill: I am Quillyn Rae. This is the Wizardess Rune, Hank Agosto, and Annabel Lilyfield. 10:48:11 PM Josh: Saheera curtseys again, bowing deeply. 10:48:36 PM Josh: A voice calls out from the crowd. "I'm not missing a party, am I? I always hate when that happens." 10:49:13 PM Quill: I kind of always assumed you brought the party with you, Ambassador. 10:49:19 PM Rune: We haven't started smashing things and punching people, if that's what you're asking. 10:49:59 PM Josh: A white dragonborn comes out of the crowd, a dark-skinned human woman draping herself over him, her body covered in pale tattoos, and another Kumati man behind him, also covered in tattoos. The dragonborn is smiling a huge grin. 10:50:57 PM Josh: Dragonborn: "That was me, dears. Name's Jarqin K'lseth, soon to be CAPTAIN Jarqin K'lseth." 10:51:09 PM Josh: He extends a hand out to the group. 10:51:17 PM Josh: This is out to shake, not kiss. 10:52:03 PM Quill: Quill shakes his hand. "Sorry, thought you were someone else we know who also enjoys a party and shouting." 10:53:04 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Not to worry man. Whoo, not much of a grip there kid. You're going dead fish on me. COME ON, GIVE IT SOME PEPPER! HAHA!" He shake it much harder. 10:54:03 PM Rune: Rune goes with kissing his hand too, when it's her turn. 10:54:54 PM Anna: Anna will shake his hand, as well, if it is offered to her. 10:55:23 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Oooh, fresh. And not half bad on the eyes. Never been much for Tiefling girls, but you are....oh so fine." 10:55:35 PM Hank: Hank will shake his hand as firmly as I can. 10:56:45 PM Josh: He shakes Anna's hand. "Preparing for war? What do you know that I don't." 10:57:11 PM Josh: He grabs Hank's hand. "Now this guy, I like. He shakes like you might blow away." 10:57:50 PM Rune: Rune thinks he's crazy. 10:57:52 PM Josh: Hank, as you're shaking his hand, you feel somebody bump into your side. 10:58:15 PM Josh: A high pitched woman's voice calls out. "Hey! Watch it, you clod! Some people are--" 10:58:56 PM Quill: Some people are standing here when you walk into them, yes. 10:59:20 PM Josh: William: "Miss Volin Voci, I assume?" 11:00:06 PM Josh: The gnome woman, dressed in a very green skirt suit, sort of victorian, with a large feathered hat and carrying a quill and notepad looks up at all you, a scowl on her face. 11:00:30 PM Josh: Volin: "Should I know any of-- Oh... sigh Hello Jarqin." 11:00:30 PM Rune: Not a nice trip? 11:01:08 PM Josh: Volin: "Terrible, I got an aisle seat, they were out of chicken, no in-flight bard, I am writing a terrible review." 11:01:25 PM Anna: Oh, the horror. 11:01:34 PM Josh: William: "Rune, this is Volin Voci, candidate for the title of Guildmaster." 11:02:00 PM Rune: Hello! 11:02:03 PM Rune: I'm a guild member. 11:02:12 PM Josh: William: "Miss Voci, this is Rune, she will be representing the Guild in the hearings." 11:03:40 PM Josh: Volin: "Ha! You should just give me the title now, then. My only competition is a wild half-orc BARD of all things and some Enoran outcast who doesn't even want it." 11:04:00 PM Josh: Volin: "You seem smart, I'm sure you'll make the right decision here." 11:04:15 PM Quill: A BARD?! The nerve. 11:04:25 PM Rune: I doubt I have much influence, really. 11:05:30 PM Josh: Volin turns to Quill. " snort I know right. Could you imagine? A bard in a place full of actual spellcasters? She wouldn't last a day! HAHAHA! sigh Well, lots of people to see. You all have fun, now." 11:05:45 PM Josh: She saunters off, going back to her review. 11:06:19 PM Rune: I wonder how she'll react when she finds out. 11:06:26 PM ITS YA BOI *GUZMA* - (Creed): "Well, she's not very well informed, is she?" 11:06:47 PM Quill: Bards: No one wants us around, except when they want us around. 11:07:03 PM Rune: I always want you around. Except when I'm using the bathrooms, I suppose. 11:07:22 PM Josh: Jarqin: "...well, that was more information than I needed." 11:07:53 PM Rune: Well, do you want people around while you're using the facilities? I'd assume most people don't. 11:08:23 PM Anna: People have a similar sentiment about soldiers, I find. 11:10:07 PM Anna: Except directly after they've accomplished something, of course. Then it's all flower garlands and rose petals. 11:10:42 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Oh yeah, I got that at my welcome home festival. Ah...those were the days." 11:10:44 PM Rune: Really? Aren't an awful lot of people allergic to flowers? 11:11:11 PM Josh: ????: "Oh, I am. Terribly allergic." 11:11:25 PM Anna: Yeah, but it's some sort of culturally-ingrained thing. 11:11:33 PM Josh: A small half-elven man with big, bottle glasses approaches. 11:12:08 PM Josh: "Cainen Sarfareen" 11:12:16 PM Josh: He bows. 11:12:39 PM Josh: Cainen: "Sorry, I'd shake, but I think I may be catching something, and I'd hate for it to spread." 11:12:58 PM Quill: That's very considerate. 11:13:00 PM Anna: Fair enough. 11:13:28 PM Josh: William: "Mr. Sarfareen is to be the Witch Hunter's Captain." 11:14:23 PM Rune: Is that the title of their leader? 11:14:57 PM Josh: Cainen: "For this charter. To replace Captain Ravensgard. Very sad. Illithid, I heard." 11:15:52 PM Rune: It was. 11:16:36 PM Josh: Cainen: "Oooh...I hope there aren't any more. I get a little woozy in fights." 11:16:58 PM Josh: Jarqin: "...you what? ...well, I suddenly feel a lot better." 11:17:13 PM Josh: Jarqin: "And I felt pretty good to begin with." 11:17:55 PM Rune: We're with Aegis. 11:18:09 PM Rune: ... don't worry, we're not as awful as our reputation sounds like we are. 11:18:23 PM Josh: Jarqin: "...there's a reputation?" 11:18:40 PM Anna: Oh, you have no idea. 11:19:02 PM Quill: A few negative portrayals in the newspaper. A bit overblown if you ask me. 11:19:40 PM Josh: Jarqin: "I never read those things...or much of anything really. That's what I have people for, isn't that right, lillykins." 11:19:56 PM Josh: He turns to the woman draping herself over him who smiles and gives him a kiss. 11:20:28 PM Rune: Rune looks at her. "You haven't introduced yourself yet. I'm Rune." 11:21:11 PM Josh: Jarqin: "This is Lovissa and he's Soreth." 11:21:24 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Don't mind them, their common isn't very good." 11:21:44 PM Josh: ((For the record, Lovissa = Woman, Soreth = Man)) 11:22:42 PM Josh: Lovissa turns to you all. "Hi." 11:23:19 PM Anna: Hello. 11:23:22 PM Rune: I thought perhaps they might be candidates. 11:23:40 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Oh no, they're with me. Never leave my side." 11:25:03 PM Rune: Never, or only almost never? 11:28:37 PM Josh: Jarqin: "...let's just say, she may have come with me to the privy once or twice." 11:28:56 PM Quill: And that was when we all learned too much about each other. 11:29:44 PM Rune: Interesting. I don't know why you'd do that. 11:30:20 PM Josh: One last person arrives, a human in oddly elven clothes and a sour expression on his face. He has long hair kept out of his face with a headband and is carrying a staff covered in runes. 11:30:56 PM Rune: Rune waves at him. 11:31:19 PM Josh: He bows to Saheera before the rest of you and kisses her hand. She seems less charmed by it than when Rune did it. 11:31:42 PM Josh: Man: "Name's Tusim. I'm here about the guildmaster job." 11:32:03 PM Josh: Sarron: "One of our best and brightest here. Top of his class in Enora, which as you know--" 11:32:09 PM Rune: Why do you want it? 11:32:56 PM Josh: Tusim: "...I was told everyone was meeting here. Had to make nice to some stuck-up guild member. Probably some old geezer with a beard down to his knees." 11:33:27 PM Josh: Sarron facepalms. 11:33:37 PM Rune: I don't think everyone is. 11:34:32 PM Josh: Tusim: "Well, anyone who wants this dumb job, anyway. The annoying gnome lady, bottle-eyes, this (he thumbs at Jarqin) walking statement of overcompensating for something." 11:35:10 PM Quill: Quill grins at Rune. 11:35:15 PM Quill: Where's your beard? 11:35:19 PM Josh: Jarqin leans to Soreth: "I think he means you." 11:35:30 PM Rune: I don't think I have one. 11:35:35 PM Josh: Tusim: "...you're the rep." 11:35:38 PM Rune: So you don't want the job? 11:35:59 PM Josh: Tusim: "...um...heh...I...I didn't say that...exactly...heh." 11:36:32 PM Rune: Were you exiled from Enora? 11:38:21 PM Josh: Tusim: "No. I...I thought I should...'I would be better served for my people and my true homeland to represent them here and not in Enora.'" 11:38:46 PM Josh: Tusim holds out a hand to Rune. "Hi, Tusim Nalenheim." 11:38:48 PM Rune: Are you sure you didn't get kicked out? 11:38:51 PM Rune: I'm Rune. 11:39:07 PM Josh: Tusim: "I did not get kicked out." 11:39:12 PM Rune: I might be stuck up, but I'm not completely sure. What do you think, Quill? 11:39:38 PM Josh: Tusim makes a face. He can tell this is not going away any time soon. 11:41:27 PM Quill: You are not stuck up. And you've never had a beard. 11:41:33 PM Quill: Where'd you study in Enora? 11:41:38 PM Quill: I mean, it's a big place. 11:43:12 PM Josh: Tusim: "I studied first in Swanil and then moved to the capital city, to the Arcanum Arboretum. I also spent the last three years teaching there." 11:43:46 PM Rune: Now you're trying to be tactful again. I liked it better when you were blunt. 11:44:19 PM Quill: I got chased out of the Arboretum once. 11:44:26 PM Quill: It was very glowy. 11:44:46 PM Josh: Tusim: "No shit, you're from the actual continent?" 11:45:09 PM Quill: Somewhat underneath. 11:45:13 PM Quill: But yes. 11:45:22 PM Josh: Tusim: "Oh, yeah. That makes sense." 11:45:44 PM Josh: Tusim: "My mom was an ambassador so...we kind stayed above treeline." 11:47:16 PM Josh: William: "Well, gentlemen...and Lady, I guess. We can move you to your temporary housing. We shall see all of you at the parade when--" 11:47:26 PM Josh: Jarqin: "You'll all see me there, I'll be in it." 11:47:40 PM Rune: Will you? 11:47:57 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Yeah, didn't Argesh tell you? I'm bringing the--" 11:48:07 PM Josh: Argesh appears. "Well, hello! Hello!" 11:48:28 PM Rune: What are you bringing? 11:48:48 PM Rune: And before you refuse to tell me, I usually fireball surprises. 11:49:14 PM Josh: Argesh: "Rune, please. I brought everyone all this way, don't spoil it." 11:49:50 PM Rune: If it's something awful, I'm holding you responsible. 11:50:01 PM Rune: ... also if it's something wonderful. Gerald makes really good cookies. 11:50:31 PM Josh: Jarqin: "Well, tell Gerald to make some cookies! ...Whatever a Gerald is. ...Or a cookie is." 11:50:37 PM Quill: It's not your army of trained beholders, right? 11:50:51 PM Rune: I thought it might be a dragon. 11:51:25 PM Quill: I mean, that's the obvious choice. And if it is, then there's a 3-in-ten chance that it won't care about fireballs. 11:51:54 PM Hank: There's a chance that our group might be slightly paranoid. 11:52:12 PM Quill: It has been a rough week. 11:52:21 PM Rune: If I were being paranoid I would assume it's another god. 11:52:25 PM Anna: You can't really blame us, though. 11:53:58 PM Josh: So, about this time I'll say that William guides people to their temporary homes away from homes. 11:54:11 PM Josh: And I'm gonna call it here for tonight.